Black pearl, White pearl
by Hari Sizuka
Summary: Everyone says that we're so different. Like black and white. But that begs the question..... are black and white really so different? HuskyxOC-that-is-actually-me.


Chapter 1

"Got it," Husky said triumphantly to himself as he harpooned his 5th catch of the day. He figured he should be heading back soon, considering that this was a public beach and people were starting to show up. He definitely didn't want another "Kevin" incident.

As he headed for the surface, Husky noticed that there seemed to be a barrier keeping him from going any further. The fish +anima realized too late that the barrier was made of rope. He'd been caught.

"NOT AGAIN!" He yelled, and struggled to get out. But the more Husky flipped around, the more tangled the boy seemed to get. Then, he saw a flash of red in his peripheral vision. He figured it was nothing, and continued his battle with the net.

"Be still!" the voice of a girl commanded, "I'll get you out." Husky turned to see a ten year old girl with bright red hair tied in a side ponytail. But her hair wasn't what he noticed. Instead of ordinary legs, this kid had the tail of a great white shark. Without a word, Husky did as the shark +anima told him to, and she managed to cut the net with a loose shark tooth. (A/N When I say that, its "loose" as in she found it on the seafloor. Not as in it's from her mouth.) When she cut a big enough hole for Husky to swim through, he took off toward the beach, but the shark girl grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Follow me," she said.

"Give me one good reason why I should do that," Husky challenged.

"There are a ton of people on that beach, and I don't think you want to know what conclusions they'd jump to if they saw your fish tail," the girl retorted smugly, "I'm Hari, by the way."

"Husky. So where are we going?" The fish sighed, giving up.

"Over there a little ways, where there's no people," Hari replied, taking off with Husky following. When they reached the non-populated area of the beach, both the kids climbed back up on land, and changed to their natural forms. "Ahem. You're welcome, Husky."

"Oh, right, thanks," Husky said, not seeming very grateful.

"Guys," Hari sighed with an eye roll, "……..Fishing? Isn't that cannibalism?"

"NO it is NOT," Husky grumbled, smacking a hand to his forehead. He had to explain this to Cooro how many times a day? "What were you doing that was so much better, stupid girl?"

"I was just taking a swim moronic boy," Hari shot back.

"Whatever. See ya," Husky said, turning to walk away.

"Bye," was all Hari said back.

Later that day, Husky had gotten back with the rest of the group and had told them the whole story.

"How did you just _not notice_ a net in the way?" Nana asked for the millionth time.

"I was distracted!" Husky answered. Nana was being super annoying today, even for her.

"You should be paying attention," Nana scolded.

"You should shut up!" Husky shouted back.

"Don't hit meee!" Cooro said randomly.

"Why would I?" Husky asked.

"You always hit me, even if it's not my fault," Cooro explained.

"I do not. You're being ridiculous," Husky responded.

"But Huuusky!" Cooro begged for absolutely no reason.

"Gah! Whatever! I can't stand you people!" Husky yelled, extremely frustrated. He ran away to nowhere in particular just so he could be alone. After running awhile, he found himself at the same beach he had been at just a few hours ago. All of a sudden, he saw the same girl from earlier running down the beach yelling his name.

"What's your problem? I can hear you fine!" Husky yelled in response to his name.

"Husky! Get in the water!" Hari shouted.

"Why?" the fish +anima asked.

"Just do it, stupid!" Hari replied, still yelling as she dove in the ocean herself.

"What is going on?!" Husky said now that they were safely underwater.

"Some whack-job +anima kidnapper is running around checking everyone for marks!" Hari explained, "He found mine, and now he's chasing me!"

"Aw, crap! Cooro, Nana, Senri!" Husky exclaimed, coming to the realization that they could have already been captured.

**To be continued…. **


End file.
